Advertisements are commonly presented to a media viewer when the viewer is viewing the media. Sometimes, the advertisements are selected for display using information about the viewer. Other times, advertisements are selected for display using general viewer demographics information for the media. In either scenario, it can be difficult to know if the viewer is actually watching an advertisement or if the viewer is interested in the advertisement. Supplying advertisements that a viewer wishes to see can improve the impact of the advertising on the viewer.